battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Files/Animation Grabber/Help
Animation Grabber is an easy-to-use tool, but sometimes not everyone has a clue what to do or how to do something. Overview Animations On the left column, there is a list of folders headed with "Animations". This is the navigation. Both units and buildings are stored here and are stored based on the current configurations that the game has set. The units are also sorta alphabetically. Clicking on one of these folders will expand them. Buildings Buildings are stored here. They include all player-buildable as well as NPC buildings, decorations, and terrain elements. Units Folders Hero Units, Hostile Units, Neutral Units, Player Units, Test Units, and Villain Units store all of the units found in the game here. all This is where all of the raw animations are found. Unit Window This is where the unit is displayed after selecting a unit in the ''Animations'' column. Unit Background :For changing the background, see this. The background can be dragged. Interface Background Click this to get a drop-down menu. The menu will list a set of BattleMap backgrounds and color presets as well as the option to use custom backgrounds and colors. Unit Position For Buildings, there are two options in the drop-down menu: Busy and Idle. :Busy displays the animation of the building when its performing its job. :Idle displays the animation of the building when its idle and not currently doing a job. For units, there are two options: Front and Back :Front displays the unit's Front or for pre-1.0 units, Gray. :Back displays the unit's Back or for pre-1.0 units, Green. Weapons Menu Only available for items in the Units list. This drop-down menu displays all of the weapons the given unit has. None will display its idle animation. Abilities Menu Only available for items in the Units list. This drop-down menu displays all of the attacks the given unit has after selecting its weapon in the weapon menu. Dummy Only available for items in the Units list. An on/off box to display the Test Dummy. Range Only available for items in the Units list. A controller to control how far the target is. This also affects the displayed Dummy. Damage Only available for items in the Units list. An on/off box to display the damage. A weapon from the Weapons Menu and an attack from the Abilities Menu must be selected before the damage can be shown. Playback Bar It only works if the item has an animation. It is know that some buildings do not have an animation and this is not a bug! The pause button on the left pauses the animation. Pressing it will turn it into a play button to resume the animation. Press the play button to resume the animation. The playbar indicates where in the animation frame sequence the unit is at. Moving the circle will change the current frame. Scale The scale affects the size of the display. It has two parts. On the left is the number box for controlling the size of the unit. It goes by percentage. It is set to 100 by default. On the right is the number box that displays the affected export image size if the scaled image were to be exported. Export Now, it's time for the juicy stuff. Exporting the animation will take all current configurations that have set and apply them to the export. Export Animation Exports the unit animation into a . The .gif will not have a transparent background. If the gif is exported with the Default Background selected, it will export with the same background color as this wiki instead of a conventional white background. Export Image Exports the unit frame into a . The .png will have transparent background if the Default Background is selected. The frame that the export uses can be controlled by using the playback bar, with the recommendation of pausing before exporting. Export All Frames Exports all unit frames into . It will create a folder to put all of these frames into. Because png is a high-quality format, it goes without saying that it is highly unrecommended to use this feature excessively to conserve hard drive space. The .png''s will have transparent backgrounds if the ''Default Background is selected. The End You've reached the end of the help page! Please contact Drullkus if there's anything missing! Have fun!